All For Him
by ihli
Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, I got lots of requests to write a sequel to Reality TV. It's a hard story to follow. I can't exactly have the boys kidnapped by another unsub for eight episodes of fun. I spent a lot of time considering what might happen next for the boys and this idea formed. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, they are my inspiration.**

**Thanks to FuchsiasAttic, ****RogueStorm84,****and Mandabear99 for Beta'ing this chapter! All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks to Darlene10104 for a "reality" check.**

CMCMCMCMCM

Pretty much all the honest truth telling there is in the world is done by children.  
><strong>Oliver Wendell Holmes<strong>

Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming Agent Hotchner." Jack's school teacher, Mrs. Grange, welcomed the stoic Agent and indicated he should sit.

"My pleasure, what can I do for you?" He tried to keep his face relaxed. He knew his serious glare could be intimidating.

"As you know, Jack has been having some trouble at school in the last few weeks." There was concern in Mrs. Grange's voice.

"I got the note you sent about Jack hitting Clark. Was there more?" Aaron had spoken with Jack about the incident. He hoped Jack hadn't continued to be physical when he had issues. He tried to stress the importance of using his words.

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to ask, has something changed recently at home?" Her soft eyes led him to believe she was sincerely interested.

Still, the question made Hotch feel uncomfortable. That was not a question he was expecting. "Can I speak to you in confidence?"

"Yes, of course," she said in an encouraging tone of voice.

"I recently entered into a relationship with a longtime colleague of mine. The relationship started under unusual circumstances to say the least. It's someone Jack has known his whole life. I ask you not to say anything because there are policies against romantic relationships at work. I didn't think Jack had a problem with the relationship; he seems happy when he spends time with us."

"I suspect he is happy with the relationship. Is your partner's name, Spencer?" She said kindly, the open expression on her face leading him to believe she didn't judge.

"Yes," Hotch answered stunned that she knew.

"That explains a lot. Jack knows this is a secret, doesn't he?" Again Hotch was stunned by the kind look in her eyes.

"Yes, as much as is age appropriate. At least, I thought I explained it to him in a way that is age appropriate." His eyebrows were drawn down in concern. Had he said something that was too grown up for Jack, confusing him? It was always so difficult to know how much to say when speaking to him.

"I'm sure you did fine explaining it to Jack. However, I believe the fact that this is a secret is what's bothering Jack. He's afraid he will say something wrong that will get you and Spencer in trouble." Her expression continued to be open and showed her concern. Hotch could tell she wanted to help and found himself feeling glad that this woman was Jack's teacher.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. He wanted to be sure he understood.

"He said so. The other day, I found him playing by himself. This is not unusual; all kids need some alone time. However, Jack has been doing that more and more recently, isolating himself. I went to ask him if he wanted to join one of the games. He said 'They're playing family. That's too hard. I could get Daddy and Spencer in trouble.' Then he slapped his hand over his mouth. That's when I decided to contact you."

"I had no idea it was bothering him." Hotch felt awful. These had been such happy weeks for him and his son had been suffering because of it.

"I believe that's because he does like Spencer and he clearly loves you. He enjoys the time you are probably spending together. He knows he's safe when he's with you. It's when he's away from you and in a situation where he might reveal this secret that he gets uncomfortable and acts out. He doesn't want to let you down."

Aaron was relieved he had told Jess the truth so at least Jack could be honest when he was with her. But he knew he couldn't leave Jack with this burden.

"Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will let Jack know that I talked to you about Spencer. That way he will feel free to talk to you. Maybe it will help him at school. In the meantime, I will see what I can do from my end." Hotch was determined to help Jack.

CMCMCMCMCM

As Hotch left the school he was lost in thought. He knew without doubt that something had to change. Jack was his son, his highest priority; there was no question about that. But what could he do? He could quit his job. Then the FBI would have no say over who he dated. Haley always wanted that but Hotch knew Spencer wouldn't want Hotch to give up the job he loved. Being an FBI agent was part of who he was. Spencer would never want to be the cause of him losing that.

He could transfer to a group that was far enough away from Spencer that it would not be considered fraternization with his co-worker. But he had tried that too. He loved being in the BAU; his whole team, not just Spencer, was his family. The thought of being separated from the people who meant the most to him was painful. Equally, the thought of Spencer leaving the team left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Spencer was an integral part of the team, the family. He didn't want to "break up the band."

Then his mind went to the worst place of all. He could end the relationship with Spencer for the good of his son. His heart ached at the thought. _How could he consider such a thing? How could he not consider it? _

This situation as it stood was hurting Jack. Something had to change. But what? Aaron felt like he was being split in three. He didn't want to choose between Jack, his team, and Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews. You folks are awesome! Keep 'em coming!**

**Thanks to FuchsiasAttic and ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 2

That night, Aaron filled Spencer in on the conversation with Jack's teacher. Spencer's heart started racing. Jack was the highest priority. Spencer felt this as deeply as he felt his love for Aaron. Jack was becoming like a son to him. His mind went to the most logical, most devastating conclusion. Their relationship had to end. No relationship. No secret.

He turned away from Aaron. He loved Aaron. He wanted to be with him. How could he go back to being just friends? It would be so painful. How would he survive seeing Aaron every day and not being able to kiss him, to touch him? Thoughts of Dilaudid arose as they always did when he was under stress. He didn't want to be that person again. He tried to squelch the impulse, but he was quickly losing his ability for rational thought. He couldn't lose Aaron!

But what other option did Aaron have, quit his job? That wasn't an option. The FBI and the BAU defined who Aaron Hotchner was. Damn. Perhaps if Spencer wasn't panicking it would have occurred to him that he could quit. But his ability to think had completely shut down.

Spencer wanted to argue with Aaron not to end what they had. He thought, _but really, what can I say? I'm a geek and Aaron Hotchner doesn't need me. He could have anyone. Why would he risk his son's well-being for someone like me? He will probably think fondly of this time with me, the sex had been hot! But he'll realize I am not important, especially compared to Jack. I am easily replaceable. Jack is one of a kind. _

He schooled his features to look calm. He would try to make this easier for Aaron. He would offer to end the relationship. It was the right thing to do.

"Clearly, we can't let Jack suffer. What do you want to do Aaron?" Okay he thought that was a cowardly response, so much for making it easy for Aaron. Still when the ax fell, Spencer knew he had to let Aaron go. He braced himself for the pain and looked at Aaron.

"I think we need to tell the truth." Aaron's eyes glistened with emotion. This was perhaps the most important decision of his life.

"What do you mean?" Spencer couldn't process what Aaron was implying. The truth could ruin Aaron's career.

"I looked up the policy on fraternization. I think we need to go apply for a special exception. If it's granted we can be open about our relationship. If it's not, most likely one of us will be re-assigned, but we will still be able to be open about our relationship. I think it's worth the risk. It's the only way to help Jack and keep our family together." Aaron looked directly at Spencer, his eyes filled with love.

Spencer stared at Aaron, "I…I thought you would end our relationship. I didn't think you would consider breaking up the team. You don't really need me."

"I don't want to break up the team. Hopefully the FBI won't. But, I told you, I don't want to choose between you and Jack. I can't, I love you both so much. I do need you, Spencer Reid, pretty boy, genius, the man I love. I know you and I have only been together for a few weeks. And the way we got together was unusual to say the least. But, we are becoming a family. I need to protect my family, you and Jack. I would rather find a new job than lose what we have."

Spencer was overwhelmed. Once again, Aaron had chosen him. His mind latched onto the first thing it could. "You think finding out we love each other by having an unsub force us to have sex is unusual?"

Aaron smiled. "Okay Spencer. I'm not sure how to answer that."

"It's okay, I just…well…the last few weeks have been…perfect. I love our family too. It's still hard for me to believe someone like you could feel the same way."

"Someone like me? You mean someone who is hopelessly in love with you?"

"Aaron, you are a good looking man. You are strong and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner."

"Spencer, you are a good looking man. You have an extraordinary mind. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner. If I have my way though, no one else will ever have that luck. You're mine."

Aaron took Spencer in his arms. He knew Spencer's history. He knew his issues with abandonment. "You will have to get rid of me. I'm not leaving. I need you in my life. I think Jack needs you too."

Spencer melted into Aaron. He reveled in his strength, his warmth, his love. "I love you too."

"So we go to the FBI and tell the truth?" Aaron wanted to make sure Spencer agreed.

"Yes."

Spencer tilted his head up capturing Aaron's lips with his own. He didn't know what tomorrow wouldbring. He knew what they were going to do could cost one of them their job or at the very least their role on the team. This would _change_ everything. It was a scary thought. But he would face it with Aaron.

Aaron responded to Spencer's kiss, opening his mouth, his tongue sliding into his lover's mouth. He didn't want to leave the team or the BAU, but he knew that he would rather that than lose his family. It had been bad enough when Haley had left with Jack. His feelings for Spencer were so much stronger. Losing Spencer might break him the way Foyet could not.

Aaron deepened the kiss, a pulse of arousal going straight to his cock. He pulled Spencer in tighter thrusting against him. He felt Spencer's answering thrust. It felt so good and he wanted more, needed more. He needed to be connected to Spencer. He needed it like he needed to breathe. He couldn't wait any longer.

He started pulling off Spencer's clothes. He wasn't in the mood for a slow seduction. He wanted it hard and fast. He needed a reaffirmation of their connection.

Spencer could see his lover's urgency in the way he practically tore off his clothes. Spencer allowed himself to be caught up in the spell of need. He started pulling Aaron's clothes off baring his lover to his sight.

Aaron had the most amazing body. Spencer thought he would never get enough. He dove for Aaron's neck, licking and biting. Aaron moaned at the rough play that Spencer knew he loved. Spencer pushed Aaron on the bed, face down and licked his back.

Then he spread Aaron's ass cheeks and teased his lover's pucker with his tongue.

Aaron's breath caught in his throat. He loved when Spencer rimmed him. It was probably the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. The warm, wet feel of Spencer stroking up and down his sensitive crease drove him wild with need. He hips thrust forward desperately looking for friction for his engorged member.

"Oh God, Spencer."

Spencer would have smiled if his mouth had not been so busy, his tongue darting out to torment the sensitive area around Aaron's hole.

Just as Aaron thought he couldn't take it anymore, Spencer penetrated him with his tongue, opening him up for a deeper assault. Aaron thrust back on that invading heat.

"Spencer, please, fuck me."

Spencer grabbed some lube and drizzled it around the opening he had just anointed with his tongue. He penetrated Aaron with a finger then two, stretching his lover, preparing him. Aaron didn't want preparation today. He wanted his lover inside him, now! He thrust back on the two fingers, ignoring the slight burn.

"Spencer, do it" he said using his best Hotch voice. The voice that left unsubs quaking. But Spencer continued to prepare Aaron, immune to the tactic. Here, in this room, they were equals.

When he added a third finger he found Aaron's prostate and rubbed against the spot. Aaron howled with pleasure.

Finally, Spencer removed his fingers and slicked up his prick. He definitely didn't miss the condoms that test results made unnecessary.

He positioned himself at Aaron's entrance and started to move in. Aaron thrust back on Spencer's cock, impaling himself in one smooth thrust.

"Pushy bottom."

"Deal with it."

Spencer started thrusting into Aaron now, pounding his hole. Spencer bent over him, turning his head and taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. Spencer's tongue penetrated his lover's mouth as his engorged cock penetrated Aaron's tight passage.

"Uhn" Aaron could feel his climax building as Spencer nailed his prostate again and again. He cried out as he went over the edge, his cum shooting out in thick ribbons.

Spencer thrust a few more times. It felt so good to be inside Aaron, as his passage clamped down on him like a vice. It was enough to push him over the edge as he filled his lover.

Spencer held onto Aaron as he came down from his orgasm. He wanted to roll over and curl up with him but instead he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He returned with a towel for Aaron and took care of him.

They managed to pull on their pajamas and unlock the door in case Jack needed them before they collapsed into each other's arms and slept a very satisfied sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All. Thanks again to all of you who took the time out to review. It really makes my day and inspires me to keep writing. Chapter 1 introduced the problem. Chapter 2 introduced the plan. Chapter 3 should set the tone for the rest of the story. There are 12 chapters total. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks to FuchsiasAttic and ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 3

As Aaron drove to work with Spencer, he remembered another trip into the office. He thought of the day after Spencer had taken out Beckwith. They had arrived at work and the team swarmed around them. Hotch could almost feel his team's relief that he and Spencer were really okay. The unsub had been captured and would go away for a long time.

But Aaron had been sadly mistaken thinking they could fool the team about the status of their relationship.

Rossi spoke, "Congratulations gentlemen."

"For what, surviving?"

"You know for what?" Rossi said a small smile on his face.

"Spencer, we can't hide from them. Let's head to the conference room"

Spencer nodded in agreement. He had expected the team to figure out the truth. This was the disadvantage or working with a team of profilers.

Once the door was closed, Hotch spoke, "You all are like family. I trust each of you with my life. Spencer and I are trusting you now."

"Aaron and I have decided to enter a relationship. Beckwith made us admit to things that we both have felt for a long time but denied because of work." Spencer continued the explanation.

"We can't do that anymore. I can't do that anymore. I need him." Aaron finished.

Spencer smiled at that, "I need you too Aaron."

The team had kept their secret, but now the price of the secret was too high. He would have to hope that Strauss and the others in the chain of command would do the right thing and keep his team together.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Good Morning Agent Hotchner, I received your request for a special exception. I have to say, I am surprised."

"Surprised? In what way?"

"Surprised that you would choose to make this request so early in the relationship. Most couples tend to keep things under wraps until they have had some time as a couple."

"Oh. Dr. Reid and I evaluated the situation and determined this was the right thing for us to do. I thought you were surprised by who I was with."

"Who you choose to be with is none of my concern except how it affects your ability to do your job and the work environment it creates for your team. I read the reports from the Beckwith case. I know what you were forced to do. Actually, that's another reason I'm surprised. I wouldn't expect you to mistake sex for love."

"You're right. It is none of your concern. And no, I'm not confused. I know exactly what I feel."

"But do you know what Dr. Reid feels. Just because he gives his consent doesn't mean this is something he wants. I don't have to tell you that the Supreme Court makes that distinction."

"I know what he feels because he told me and I believe him. But talk to him yourself. I would never want to be with him unless he wanted to be with me."

"I will talk to him Aaron, make no mistake. You know this would all be easier if he transferred to another team. There isn't a single Unit Chief here in the BAU that has not requested Dr. Reid be assigned to their team. That would be an easier solution."

"Ask him. If that's what he wants, I am fine with his choice. I want him to do what he thinks is best for his career. However, if he chooses to stay on my team, I want him to stay as well. You shouldn't be surprised. I would be a fool to be the only Unit Chief to not want the talented Dr. Reid on my team."

"You realize that we rarely grant these requests. Dr. Reid will most likely be transferred." Her tone said, don't waste my time.

"I recognize that. I think this case will be the exception."

"That's your final word."

"Yes"

"Then we'll start the process."

CMCMCMCMCM  
>"Dr. Reid, thank you for coming. I need to ask you a few questions about your situation with your Unit Chief, Agent Hotchner."<p>

"The situation with Agent Hotchner? I am in a relationship with Agent Hotchner. That's not a situation."

"I understand Dr. Reid. I need to ensure that this relationship is not only something you are consenting to but it is something you personally desire."

Spencer stared. "How can I consent to something I don't desire?"

"People consent to things for all kinds of reasons. You may have agreed to this affair because you felt you must in order to continue to work for Agent Hotchner."

"Why does everyone assume that? It's irritating. Agent Hotchner would never ask that of anyone. Let me state now, for the official record, I am with Aaron Hotchner for one reason. I love him. I am in love with him. I don't care that he's my boss. I have felt this way for a long time. My feelings started long before the Beckwith case, so don't even bother bringing that up. Am I clear?"

"Yes Dr. Reid, very clear. I gave Agent Hotchner another option. He told me it was up to you. A simple solution would be to transfer you to another team. Then there would be no intra-team fraternization. Over the course of the last two years, I have received requests from every unit chief in the BAU for you to be assigned to their team. You have your choice of assignments."

Spencer took a moment to appreciate the situation. He was always the last kid chosen for a team in school. He knew he was a long way from that time but it still felt good to know that he was wanted. "That's very flattering Chief Strauss, but I would prefer to stay with my current team. We work well together and we produce results. I think re-assigning me would be a mistake."

"I understand your position. Because of that we will be doing an assessment of the impact your relationship has on your ability to work together and the impact on your team. Based on the results of this assessment we will make a decision. Depending on what we learn, you or Agent Hotchner may still be transferred to another team. In fact, that is the most likely outcome."

"I understand."

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Aaron compared notes on the drive over to Jess' to pick up Jack. Both men were beyond nervous. They had put their fate in the hands of Erin Strauss and her superiors at the FBI. This was not a comfortable place for the two men to be. Erin Strauss was not their friend.

Aaron wondered if Strauss would use this as a way to be rid of him once and for all. Fuck her, he thought, Jack and Spencer were too important to sacrifice to her machinations. This was the way it had to be. He was not going to hurt Jack or lose Spencer.

Spencer considered the interview with Chief Strauss. He second guessed himself a million times. Had he said the right things? Had he said them in the right way? He wasn't a political player. He preferred to avoid management at all costs. That was Aaron's forte. But what if he screwed up causing the FBI to break up the team? He just wanted to be happy. Happiness was so close for the first time in a long time, maybe ever. He was so close to feeling like he was part of something real. Had he just thrown it all away?

CMCMCMCMCM

As usual, Jack was a balm for the two men's souls. No matter how much they worried about the decisions they were making, when they saw Jack they knew they had done the right thing.

Jack was practically bouncing in the back seat of the car. He was always happy to see Daddy and Uncle Spencer. He loved it when they were home and not out beating up the bad guys. Then they spent time with him. They read him stories and told him all kinds of stuff and Reid knew _everything_.

"Uncle Spencer it was my turn at the counting jar today."

"Really Jack, how many things were in the counting jar?"

"Seven teddy bears. I counted them as I took them out and then when I put them in and both times I got seven."

"Excellent Jack."

"What number would you get if there were 2 more items in the counting Jar?"

"Uh"

"Use your fingers."

"Oh yeah, seven, eight, nine. Nine."

"Correct, nice job Jack."

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer."

For Spencer, being a part of a child's life was amazing. Children were truly innocent and Spencer was sure that Jack Hotchner was a particularly special kid. He felt honored to be able to nurture that, and help him develop. Sharing Jack with Aaron was a sacred gift. Spencer planned to never have children of his own, not because he didn't like children. He didn't want to bring another child into the world that would spend their life wondering if they would develop schizophrenia.

But Aaron hadn't just wanted him as a fuck buddy. He wanted Spencer as a partner. He had given Spencer the chance to be a parent. Spencer cherished that as much as he cherished Aaron.

CMCMCMCMCM

As they got ready for bed, Aaron tried to stretch his back muscles. Talking to Strauss was always stressful. Talking to her about something so personal had been doubly so. He hated putting his fate in her hands. His whole body ached from the tension.

"Lie down Aaron"

"What?"

"Lie down, on your stomach."

Aaron wanted to ask why but decided to play along. What did Spencer have in mind?

Once he was settled on the bed. He felt Spencer's hands on his shoulders.

"You are so tense."

"I keep remembering my conversation with Strauss."

"She's a difficult person to talk to."

Spencer's hands started to move down Aaron's back, grabbing handfuls of flesh and working each muscle into slowly relaxing. Spencer's long skilled fingers felt wonderful on his body. Aaron closed his eyes and rested his head, lost in the sensations.

The more Spencer kneaded the stressed sinews, the more he started to unwind. As the tension faded Aaron felt himself grow aroused from the feel of his partner's hands on his body. He could feel his cock getting harder under Spencer's ministrations.

Aaron allowed Spencer to help soothe the upset of the day. This was one more reason to love Spencer.

"When did you learn to give such a good massage?"

"I read a few books on the various types, Swedish, deep tissue, Chinese, shiatsu, Thai. Each technique has different benefits. I haven't gotten a lot of chance to practice."

"This feels wonderful. I never would have guessed. Feel free to practice on me any time."

"Thanks, I know it will be such a sacrifice." Spencer loved the give and take of teasing with Aaron.

When Aaron started feeling like a boneless pile of goo, except for his raging hard on, he stirred himself to roll over and take Spencer in his arms.

"You'll undo all of my hard work."

"No, I'm just going to show you another way to relax."

Aaron took Spencer's mouth in a deep kiss, trying to convey all of the love he felt. No matter what happened, they would be together. Every day, his love and commitment to Spencer just grew deeper.

Aaron ran his hands up and down Spencer's back, wanting to give back some of the soothing pleasure he received but he was too aroused. He pulled Spencer's body to him, thrusting their hard cocks together creating wonderful friction.

"Oh Aaron…" Spencer moaned, loving the feel of Aaron pressing against him. He ran his fingers under Aaron's shirt finding his nipples. He ran his finger over the nubs and then gave each a pinch making them stand at attention.

Aaron arched into the sensation, continuing to thrust against the man he loved. This felt so good, so right. He could not live without this. He pushed thoughts that he might lose his team instead to the back of his mind. He had too or he would go crazy.

Aaron reached out and started undressing Spencer, he wanted to see his lover, feel his warm skin pressed with his own. Once Spencer was naked, Aaron drank in the sight of him as he removed his own clothes.

Spencer enjoyed the scrutiny from his lover. He stretched his arms over his head wantonly, laying his body out for Aaron's perusal. He loved the sound of Aaron's breath catching in his throat. He loved watching Aaron's erect cock bouncing as it was freed from his clothes.

Spencer reached for some lube and slicked up his hand and then started stroking Aaron's prick with gentle strokes.

It felt so good. Aaron started to thrust into the circle of Spencer's fingers. He wanted to give Spencer the same pleasure so he slicked his own hand and wrapped his strong fingers around his lovers hard prick,

He stroked Spencer, loving the keening sound that elicited.

"Unh. Oh Ah."

Spencer's hand on his erect member was bringing him closer and closer to perfection.

"Let go Aaron, come for me."

Aaron thrust his hips and came, shooting all over Spencer's hand. His orgasm momentarily distracted him from pleasuring his partner but he soon rectified that. He resumed stroking Spencer, joining their lips together in a searing kiss. He started kissing down Spencer's neck, licking and nipping the sensitive flesh.

Spencer jerked in his hand and came shooting ropes of cum.

The two men held each other close, sated and happy to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hey Folks, are you with me? I only got one review for the last chapter. Are people enjoying the story? Feel free to PM me or post a review and let me know. It really helps!**

**As a bonus, I decided to post a little bit about what I was trying to do when I wrote Reality TV on my blog. Its www(dot)kathrynsparrow(dot)com. Check it out.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 and ****FuchsiasAttic for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"State your name for the record." Strauss ordered.

Prentiss looked around the conference room. Erin Strauss sat at the head of the table. On her right was Ginny Franklin from HR. On her left was FBI Counsel David Pell. Next to Pell was another section chief Harold Welkins. Next to Franklin was another BAU unit chief Serge Jenkins.

"Emily Prentiss," she stated in her usual confident tone.

"Do you know why you are here Agent Prentiss?" Franklin asked.

"This committee is considering whether to allow a special exception to the fraternization policy for my Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and my team mate Dr. Spencer Reid."

Welkins spoke next, "Do you think it's appropriate for a Unit Chief to date a subordinate?"

Not if it's you Jenkins she thought. She did not like the Unit Chief from the rival team. He was a bit smarmy. But she did not want to antagonize the man. "It depends on the circumstances."

"And in these circumstances?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, I do think it should be allowed." Hotch and Reid had been through enough pain in their lives. They deserved some happiness.

"You don't think this will compromise Agent Hotchner's objectivity?" this from Welkins.

"No, Hotch would never let his personal feelings compromise the efficacy or safety of this team."

"But that hasn't always been the case. When Foyet…" Welkins started to add.

"That's my point. Hotch knew his feelings would compromise his actions in the Foyet case so he stepped down from the leadership role on the team. Hotch is able to make these kinds of judgments."

"Do you think this relationship will affect your role on the team or your ability to work with Hotchner or Reid?"

Emily thought to herself. _What kind of question is that?_ "If I thought that, I would not be advocating for this to be allowed. These men are my friends. We have worked together for a long time. This relationship in my opinion has had a positive effect on each of them. It has given Reid a grounding that he needed. It has given him a new confidence that will only benefit his work in the field. For Hotch, he seems happy for the first time in a long time. It has made him more at ease at work and more focused. These are good things."

"Do you feel their relationship will impact you?"

Emily's mind went right to her secret sadness. Yet another eligible bachelor was off the market. That meant the competition, for the ones that were left, was that much steeper. There was one less man out there. Not that she would ever have a relationship with Hotch but he was part of the pool she would consider and it was smaller now. More women were competing for fewer options. Somehow she didn't think that was the question they were asking.

"Not directly. Maybe Reid will get Hotch to come out with the team a bit more often when we go for drinks."

"Thank you Agent Prentiss."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Do you think Jack is asleep finally?" Spencer asked his voice laced with frustration.

"Yes," Aaron barely contained the chuckle at his young lover's impatience.

"Oh thank God, he came out 5 times. He is a master at making up excuses not to go to sleep." _And denying me alone time with his father, _Spencer thought_._

"Most kids are. Feeling impatient babe." Aaron tried to stop himself from smiling and failed.

Spencer blushed, Jack was a great kid. He loved Jack. But sometimes, he needed some adult time with his lover. "Maybe a little. I haven't gotten to do this all day." Spencer pushed Aaron back onto the bed and then crawled in after him, a smile on his face.

"Well I can't deny Dr. Spencer Reid." Aaron said playfully.

"It's not nice." Spencer took Aaron in his arms and kissed him, hot and demanding. Spencer opened his mouth, signaling Aaron should do the same and then thrust his tongue in claiming Aaron as his.

Aaron's arms came around Spencer pulling him in close on top of him. But soon, he wanted more. He rolled Spencer to the side and started undoing the buttons on his pajama shirt kissing each newly exposed bit of skin.

Spencer pulled Aaron's shirt over his head and started pulling his pants off. As soon as Aaron's aroused prick was out Spencer reached out and started stroking it.

"Oh…Spencer, so good."

Aaron was just starting to remove Spencer's pajama pants when his work cell rang.

"Hotch." Spencer watched his lover on his cell phone. This could not be good news he thought, his head collapsing back onto the bed.

"Give me the details." This really did not bode well for getting back to what they were doing.

"What makes them think it's not suicide?" _Please be suicide. Please be suicide._ Spencer wondered if he really wished that people were committing suicide. But it wasn't fair. He finally had Aaron right where he wanted him.

"Uh huh. Tell them to hold the scene." _Crap, it was a case._

"Okay, let the team know, wheels up in thirty." There was no way they had time to finish what they were doing. Thirty minutes would barely give them enough time to get Jess over, get dressed, and get to the plane. This sucked!

"Yes, I'll let Reid know." Aaron chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked, suspecting he knew.

"Garcia, we have a case." Hotch answered already slipping into his Unit Chief persona.

"So she assumed I'm here." Spencer said with a half-smile. The relationship was new but they had been unable to hide it from the team. Garcia had been openly enthusiastic.

"She was right."

Spencer fell back on the bed, frustrated. This night was the worst, but duty called.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to the folks who took the time to review. It keeps me inspired and motivated. I think it's time we get into the case…I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"State your name for the record."

Morgan stared at Strauss. She damn well knew his name. "Derek Morgan"

Prentiss had filled him in on her interview so he wasn't surprised to see Ginny Franklin next to Strauss. He nodded to Serge Jenkins. He didn't know much about the man, their teams rarely crossed paths. Section Chief Welkins had a frown on his face, that couldn't be good. He and Morgan had never gotten along particularly well. So he concluded the last man at the table must be the lawyer Prentiss mentioned, David Pell.

"Do you know why you are here Agent Morgan?" Franklin started the questions.

"You are trying to decide if you should interfere in two people's personal life." Morgan tried to moderate his tone but he thought this whole thing was a ridiculous waste of time.

"That's not fair agent Morgan. We are attempting to determine if it is appropriate for Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid to continue to work together now that they have a personal relationship." Franklin responded in a gentle tone.

"Hotch and Reid are two of the finest Agents I have worked with. Their personal life is just that, personal." _The FBI should stick to solving crimes not fucking with their top employees_, Morgan thought.

"Do you think it's appropriate for a Unit Chief to date a subordinate?" Jenkins asked his lips turned up in a slight smile, his eyes twinkling.

"In general, no I do not. But this case is exceptional. These two men are good for each other. Besides, Hotch knows he would answer to me if he ever hurt Reid." He tried to sound like he was kidding but didn't entirely succeed. Dammit, Morgan trusted Hotch but when it came to Reid, Morgan wasn't taking any chances.

"That comment is exactly the kind of thing we are concerned about. We don't want a personal relationship to be a divisive force on any team." Welkins commented.

"Hotch and Reid being together has had the opposite effect. Hotch is the lead and Reid is the heart of our team. The two of them in a happy, stable relationship gives the team a sense of security. I may not fully understand the relationship, but I can see the positive effects it has on my colleagues." _There, that's better. _

"You don't think this will compromise Agent Hotchner's objectivity?" Strauss questioned.

"Absolutely not. Hotch will always put the case first. It's who he is. He will put the right people in the right places. Period. I have 100% confidence in him." Morgan looked directly at Strauss, his gaze unwavering.

"Agent Morgan how do you feel working on the team under these circumstances?" Jenkins asked.

"These circumstances? I feel fine working under these circumstances since there are no circumstances. This is their personal business. When they are working they are both extremely professional. We have been on several cases since the two of them changed the status of their relationship. Take for example, the case we just returned from in Ithaca, NY…"

CMCMCMCMCM  
>Spencer and Aaron sat together on the couch on the plane, perhaps a bit closer than platonic co-workers but in no way inappropriate.<p>

"Garcia, start the briefing." Aaron ordered the image on the computer screen.

"Okay my brave warriors, you are winging your way to Ithaca, NY. There are three bodies. Howard Markum, age 18. Rakesh Patel, age 17, and Chin Zhu age 18, all three are freshman at Cornell University's College of Engineering." As Garcia said each name the computer screen flashed to show the crime scene photo with the body of the equivalent victim.

"Each body was found at the bottom of a gorge, that's a local valley between two hills with steep walls." Garcia added in case the team was not familiar with the term.

"You know, Cornell is famous for the Gorges being a popular place for suicide. Are we sure these are murders." Reid asked.

"Just getting to that, the first two were originally considered suicides. However, Chin Zhu reported that he had received a death threat if he didn't drop freshman Chemistry class. That was two days ago. His body was just found." Garcia voice had a slight tremor.

"Were the other two students in that class?" Prentiss asked.

"Howard Markum was. Rakesh Patel was not."

"Garcia, get copies of the class roster for freshman chemistry and for all of Patel's classes. See if there are any students in common." Hotch ordered.

"Will do"

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Morgan looked down into the gaping maw cut into the ground. Reid felt his stomach flutter. It would be too easy to fall in.

"It looks like he was attacked on the path over there and then dragged to the gorge and thrown in. See these scuff marks." Reid pointed out.

Morgan dialed his cell. He could hear ringing at the bottom. "Hotch, see if you can find a wound on the victim that could have disabled him."

Hotch played his flashlight across his body to his head. "It's hard to tell Morgan, the body appears to have hit the side of the gorge several times but I do see one wound on the head that seems too smooth and symmetric for it to have been caused by a natural formation. We'll have the ME check it out."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They keep me writing! **

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 6

"State your name for the record."

"Penelope Garcia" Garcia stated a bit timidly. Strauss was one scary lady. _When she said 'state your name.' Phew!_

"Do you know why you are here Ms. Garcia?" Ginny Franklin asked in a low, kind voice. She smiled encouragingly at the flamboyant computer goddess.

"Yes, because you dolts are trying to mess with my sweet Reid and our fearless leader." Franklin's eyes widened, in shock, at the comment.

"We are merely attempting to ascertain if the relationship between Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid is having a negative impact on your team or their ability to perform their jobs." Section Chief Welkins said, his body stiff, his voice harsh.

"This is because they're both men isn't it? You guys are such homophobes. You know, the LGBT community is not going to stand for this kind of thing." Garcia went on the attack. She had to help her boys.

"Garcia! That is not relevant. We are not concerned about who they choose to be with. Besides how would the LGBT community find out about a confidential internal enquiry?" Strauss said sharply, the muscles around her eyes going rigid.

Garcia realized this was going downhill quickly. She had better watch herself or she would make things worse. "Um…I'm sure they would never find out Ma'am." She said trying to sound conciliatory.

"Do you think it's appropriate for a Unit Chief to date a subordinate?" Unit Chief Jenkins asked.

"That's not the point. I think it's appropriate for these two people to date." Garcia looked directly at Jenkins as she said this.

"You don't think this will compromise Agent Hotchner's objectivity?" Welkins asked.

"Objectivity? Have you seen what profilers do? Everything they do is subjective. They read people's behavior."

Welkins tried again, "No, that's not what I mean. Do you think Agent Hotchner will give Dr. Reid special treatment, giving him preferential assignments?"

"Hotch will do what needs to be done for the case. When we are in the field, we all know what's at stake, that's why we do this job. Hotch will do what it takes to catch the unsub." She said glancing around the room, looking each member of the committee in the eye.

"Do you think this relationship will affect your role on the team or your ability to work with Hotchner or Reid?" Franklin asked.

"God no! Why would you ask that! This team is tight, that's why it works. You people need to… um…. perhaps I should rephrase. I suggest you look at the teams results. We have a proven track record both before and _after_ their relationship started." Garcia was getting frustrated at the repetitive nature of the questions.

"Do you feel their relationship will impact you?" Jenkins asked.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Garcia had to work hard to not screech as she answered. "Yes it impacts me. It makes me deliriously happy to see my little Reid in love. I'm happy for Hotch too."

"Thank you, Ms. Garcia." Franklin said, dismissing the technical analyst.

CMCMCMCMCM

"This is somewhat unusual." Hotch told their liaison to the Ithaca police department, Officer Peter Thorpe.

"Our department has close ties with Cornell campus security. They arranged for this work space for you folks in the Statler Hotel so you could be on campus near where the crimes occurred. They have also provided rooms for you at the hotel. The university has a strong motivation to get to the bottom of this and will cooperate and help any way they can."

"I think we can work with this. Can we get a couple white boards in the conference room?" Hotch asked.

Thorpe brought them into the room that had been set aside for their use, gesturing, "Already done, and we have brought all of our files on the case up from the station and set them up in the adjacent room. You can use the two rooms down the hall for interviews."

"Thank you Officer Thorpe."

The team spent the next hour reviewing the case and setting up the rooms. Prentiss sat with her head resting on the conference room table, eyes closed. Rossi was leaning against the wall, dark circles under his eyes.

"The interviews can wait until the morning. Everyone, get checked in and get some sleep." Hotch ordered the team.

The team filed over to the check in desk at the hotel. The clerk behind the counter looked young enough to be a student at the university. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. When the agents arrived she pulled out a packet that had been prepared for them. There were keys for six rooms.

"Dr. Reid and I would prefer to share a room"

"That's no problem, 1 king size bed or two full size?"

"One king size is fine." Hotch felt the color rising in his cheeks. This might be his last case with the team. Damn it, he was going to enjoy the privilege of having been open about their relationship. At least he would for the time they had left.

Rossi smiled watching Hotch blush. He was happy for his friend. He and Reid had been through so much pain in their lives. At least, now they had each other.

The red head handed Hotch two keys for his room and then gave the others their keys.

CMCMCMCMCM

Aaron looked in the mirror of the hotel room as he prepared for bed. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked worn, his eyes were bleary. He was tired, damn tired. He had meant it when he said everyone, including him, should get some sleep.

However, when he glanced over at Spencer, he saw his lover staring at him intently. He could see by the look on Spencer's face that sleep was not going to happen. He knew his partner had not liked being interrupted earlier. Aaron decided to tease a bit and play hard to get.

When Spencer pulled him into a kiss, he schooled his expression, "Spencer, I'm tired."

Spencer looked at Aaron intensely his eyebrow raised then reached out and stroked his rock hard cock. "He's awake."

Aaron's head fell back from the contact. "So he is."

Spencer placed his hand on Aaron's chest and started pushing him back toward the bed until his legs hit the mattress and he fell. The Spencer crawled on top of Aaron, stalking.

When their lips met Aaron felt a pulse of arousal and brought his arms around his lover. He returned the kiss with passion, all thoughts of exhaustion gone. This was what he needed. A thought came into his mind once again. _Will this be my last case working with Spencer? _If the FBI didn't approve their exception, one of them would be reassigned. Spencer was even considering leaving the FBI and going back to academia. As much as Aaron liked the idea of his lover being in a safer job, he didn't want that. He wanted the team to stay intact. They were a family.

With difficulty, Aaron pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the man thrusting against him, their hard pricks rubbing together.

"Oh…."

Spencer removed Aaron's tie and then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing down his chest. He pulled the shirt off his arms leaving it under the man, not wanting to let him up for a moment.

Aaron finished removing Spencer's shirt and started working on his fly pushing his pants and underwear off his slim hips freeing his erection. Spencer kicked the offensive clothes free, toeing off his socks.

Then he lifted himself enough to work Aaron's fly and patted the man's hip. Aaron lifted enough to slide off the rest of his clothes.

At last, nothing separated the two men. The skin to skin contact was glorious.

"I suppose you are too tired to prepare me" Spencer said with a mostly straight face.

"Well…I am pretty tired. I'm not young like you." Aaron loved to watch Spencer prepare himself.

Spencer made a put upon gesture, his arm across his forehead. Aaron could tell he was pretending. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself old man."

Spencer got up and retrieved some lube and a condom from his go bag and then sat straddling Aaron.

He slicked up his fingers and pushed one into his tight entrance.

Aaron watched entranced, his breath short with arousal. Watching Spencer prepare himself always shot lust through his body. Soon, his lover slipped a second finger in, moving them in and out, stretching himself.

Spencer moaned wantonly as his fingers worked in and out of his tight passage, putting on a show for his partner. After his third finger was deep inside him, he removed all three.

Spencer positioned his entrance over his lover's prick and then lowered himself slowly, impaling himself.

"Unh"

Spencer loved that first feeling of penetration, the slight stretch, as he and his lover joined, connected.

Once he had Aaron buried fully inside him, he lifted and sank back down setting a slow, sensual rhythm.

"Spencer, this feels so amazing. You're amazing."

Spencer pulled Aaron into more of a sitting position and slanted his mouth against his lover's, tongues joined. Aaron's hands grabbed Spencer's hips helping his lover move up and down with increasing speed.

"Oh, Aaron, you feel so good inside me."

Spencer came down once in a hard thrust and Aaron's cock grazed his sweet spot.

"Yes, there."

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips harder and started thrusting into the young man, aiming for the spot that increased Spencer's pleasure.

"Ohh. Unh. So good." Aaron loved the sounds from Spencer when they made love.

The kissing continued as Spencer held Aaron tight in his arms, pumping up and down on his erect prick. This was what Spencer wanted, what he craved. He could feel his own aroused member rubbing against Aaron's stomach, the friction bringing him closer to the edge.

"So close"

"Come for me Spencer."

"Oh Uh Yeah"

Spencer felt the orgasm start deep inside, holding, holding, and then it exploded out of him, spraying ropes of his cum on his lover.

Aaron loved to watch Spencer's face as he came, the way he closed his eyes, his mouth open just a bit, his face scrunched in tension and release. Watching Spencer come sent Aaron right over the edge filling his lover with proof of his love.

Spencer gently removed himself and went to clean up and get a warm wash cloth. He came back and cleaned his sleepy, sated lover.

Then he got back into bed and put his head on Aaron's chest, pulling the covers over them both.

Aaron kissed Spencer. "I love you, sleep well."

"Love you too."

The two slept knowing that too soon, it would be time to go to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed Spencer finally getting what he needed. I don't usually attempt accents but I decided to try in this chapter. I hope I got it right. **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 7

"State your name for the record." Strauss said.

"David Rossi"

"Do you know why you are here Agent Rossi?" Ginny Franklin asked on cue.

"You are trying to decide if you will allow Aaron and Reid to continue to work together even though they are in a personal relationship." His answer was simple. Franklin's face relaxed. Rossi wondered what his team mates had answered.

"Do you think it's appropriate for a Unit Chief to date a subordinate?" Unit Chief Jenkins asked.

"No, I don't. But this is different." Rossi knew first-hand how problematic relationships were in the workplace, especially at the FBI.

"How so?" Jenkins looked at Rossi intently.

"These two have been interested in each other for a long time but they knew the rules and so they never crossed the line. They were forced across the line as part of their job. I think asking them to go back would be cruel and counterproductive." There was more. There was the fact that Reid had seemed more confident in himself since the relationship began. Hotch had seemed more focused and comfortable in his own skin. But he would hold that in reserve for now.

"You think the fact that this started with a case makes a difference?" Welkins asked, his eyebrows rising.

"I do." Rossi knew that sometimes simple answers said more than long explanations.

"You have a reputation for ignoring the fraternization policy." Welkins added. Rossi had been waiting for this. He knew they would try to use it to discredit anything he said.

"I do. I've made mistakes. I've dealt with the consequences of those mistakes. I was never in this situation. Understand, it is both the origin of the relationship and the prior feelings these two have shared that combine to make me think this exception should be granted."

"Will Agent Hotchner be able to run the team objectivity?" Jenkins asked.

"Hotch has always and continues to give assignments based on the work that needs to be done."

"Do you think this relationship will affect your role on the team or your ability to work with Hotchner or Reid?" Franklin asked.

"This is their personal life. Why would I care?" Rossi wanted to laugh. Why were they so hung up about this? Hotch was his friend. Reid was his friend. He just wanted them to be happy.

"Thank you Agent Rossi."

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Reid met the rest of the team in the conference room that was their center of operations. On a side table, breakfast and coffee had been delivered. Spencer made a bee-line for the coffee. He had not wanted to get up that morning. It was too warm, too comfortable in Aaron's arms. But there was an unsub to catch, preferably before more people died.

"Cornell sent the food. They are sparing no expense." There was a tray filled with croissants, muffins, bagels, and pastries.

"It's nice to have cooperation for once. Too bad this will all go right to my waist line," Prentiss added.

"We've also had invitations from both the Law School and the Psychology department to give lectures on profiling." Morgan said with a touch of irony in his voice. "They should've waited for the deaths to stop."

Officer Thorpe came in the room. "We have arranged for the victim's friends to come here so you can interview them as you requested. Here is the schedule."

Hotch scanned the schedule. "Rossi, JJ, Howard Markum's lab partner is here. You go interview him."

CMCMCMCMCM

Rossi walked into the conference room and introduced himself to Robert Pen, Howard Markum's chemistry lab partner. Pen wore a ratty t-shirt for some band Rossi had never heard of and a pair of faded blue jeans. His coat was slung over his chair, his backpack at his feet.

"So tell me about Howard Markum." Rossi began in a gentle voice.

"Howard was kind of a loner. He spent most of his time studying or playing computer games. I think he had, like a bazillionth level character on World of War Craft." He answered politely enough, but didn't seem particularly interested in the guy.

"Did he have any close friends?" JJ asked next.

"Not that I know of, even his roommate didn't know him too well." Pen said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He had a roommate?" Rossi wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, Grant Delacroix. Nice guy." Pen seemed to perk up a bit, and then added, "He was bummed about the roommate but I hear he gets a free 4.0 for the semester cause of the suicide."

"Thanks for your time." JJ finished politely.

CMCMCMCMCM

"4.0 GPA, in a competitive atmosphere like this could be motive for murder" JJ commented to Rossi.

"Then why kill Chin Zhu?" Rossi responded.

"Maybe to divert suspicion." JJ speculated.

"No, the suicide thing was a slam dunk until more bodies appeared."

CMCMCMCMCM

When they returned to Hotch, they learned that Delacroix was here so they went off to interview him as well. Grant Delacroix was wearing a Cornell t-shirt and blue jeans. He had been looking at a text book on Ancient Rome when the pair of agents entered the room.

"Hi Grant, I'm agent Jareau. I was sorry to hear about your roommate."

"Yeah, it was really messed up. We didn't really hang together. He was in Engineering. I'm in Arts and Sciences. He was a nice enough guy. I never saw this coming." Grant's sable colored eyes took on a sad look when he admitted he hadn't seen signs of a suicide. JJ felt sorry for the boy, he seemed to think he should have prevented the death.

"We are starting to suspect this wasn't a suicide."

Grant's head snapped up and he looked directly at JJ, hope in his eyes.

"What do you suspect?"

"We suspect he was killed." JJ said quietly.

"Did you two have any disagreements?" Rossi cut in.

"Nothing major, just who's turn to go pick up more soda for the fridge and stuff. You don't think I killed him?"

"No, we don't." Rossi said, his instinct as a profiler said Grant Delacroix did not kill his roommate.

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan and Hotch went to interview Jing Phong, a friend of the latest victim. Jing had the golden skin and almond shaped eyes of a person of Asian descent. He seemed uncomfortable as the two alpha males entered the room.

"So tell me about Chin Zhu." Morgan asked.

"Chin was good student work very hard." Phong responded, his eyes darting back and forth between the two agents.

"How well did you know him?" Hotch asked in his gentlest voice, trying to determine if the nerves were because of the situation or because there was something more going on.

"We both from China. Met here, similar stories. Parents work hard, make sacrifices, for he can go to the Cornell. Have better life. We met in dorm. My room down hall from his." Phong answered.

"Does he have a roommate?" Hotch asked.

"No, we have singles. Parents want focus on study not roommate. You catch who do this. No way Chin kill self." Phong said with the first show of real emotion. Just looking at him both Hotch and Morgan could tell he wasn't the killer.

CMCMCMCMCM

After interviewing Jing Phong, Morgan and Hotch met with George Bailey, Rakesh Patel's roommate. Bailey had a T-Shirt that said "Look at me still talking when there is science to do." Hotch read it twice trying to figure out what it meant. He was sure Spencer would know.

"Rakesh was the dude." Bailey started.

"How well did you know him?" Morgan asked.

"We met here. I thought I hit the roommate jackpot. The guy was so laid back. Nothing bothered him. Cornell has lots of smart guys but he was a cut above. He barely had to crack a book and I know he was pulling great grades. I wanted to be jealous. I had to study like all the time. But he was just too cool. He would help me and never make me feel like I was you know less." Bailey seemed to run out of steam with this declaration.

"Why wasn't he in the required freshman chemistry class?" Hotch asked.

"He placed out."

"Placed out?" Morgan wasn't familiar with the term.

"Yeah, he took the AP chemistry exam and got a high enough score that he didn't have to take it. Like I said, the dude was smart."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Not too many reviews for the chapter on Friday but I noticed everyone seemed to post something that night. Lots of good stuff to read. Did you all see AhmoseInarus had a new story? She is my hero! **

**Still, please review, pretty please. Reviews keep the stories coming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 8

The team compared notes on the various interviews and the other evidence they had gathered. Suicide seemed unlikely. This was soon confirmed when Officer Thorpe entered the room.

"We just got word from the ME's office. Once they realized that the first two deaths might be murder they reexamined the other victims. They found an injury on the back of the head on each victim. It looks like they were hit on the head with a small bat. Originally, the injuries were overlooked due to the damage caused by hitting the side of the gorge repeatedly on the way down. Based on the injury, it is probable that the victims were unconscious before the fall."

The team started to trade theories about the unsub until Garcia called in.

"Go ahead Garcia." Hotch instructed.

"Sir, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is there were students who were in Patel's classes who were also in the chemistry class. The bad news is there were lots of students in both classes, 209 to be exact."

"That's still a pretty large suspect pool."

"Garcia, try eliminating all the female students. The unsub is most likely male"

"Uh yeah, that doesn't help much. Now we have 198 students."

"Why so few girls?" Morgan asked.

"Universities across the country are struggling with declining enrollment of women in Engineering disciplines. All of the programs actively recruit women, but women are choosing to go elsewhere." Reid shared.

"Garcia, send us the list, we'll see if we can narrow it down some more." Hotch instructed.

The team spent most of the afternoon, sifting through the pile of students considering possible ways to narrow down the list, when Thorpe returned. "We have another victim. Donald Petrie, age 18."

"Morgan, Reid, go check out the crime scene." Hotch asked. The two agents rose, heading for the door.

"Garcia, eliminate anyone from the list who doesn't share a class with Donald Petrie." Hotch directed.

"Hotch, I noticed something interesting. Howard Markum, Rakesh Patel, Chin Zhu, and Donald Petrie all had the top scores in at least one of their classes. Chin Zhu had the top score in the freshman chemistry class. In fact his score is significantly higher than his classmates." Garcia said, her voice excited. Maybe she had found a clue.

Reid stopped and turned to the team. "We may be looking at a former big fish in a little pond."

"Explain," Hotch ordered.

Reid slipped into lecture mode. "Top students from all over the world attend Cornell University. Many of them were number one in their classes. In some sense they were the big fish in their school which was a little pond. The level of competition for grades was not as fierce as an environment like Cornell."

Reid looked around at the team to see if they were still with him. "Most students come here and become little fish in a big pond. This can have a variety of effects on the students. Some find it difficult to recover. Once school was effortless, but here they have to struggle."

Rossi saw Reid's point and added, "the unsub is eliminating the competition so that he can be the big fish again."

Reid continued in lecture mode. "Also, classes are usually graded on a curve. The purpose of grading on a curve is to normalize the test scores against the difficulty of the test. If a professor writes a test that is too difficult, then the curve will ensure that the students aren't penalized for that. The way it works is that the average score is calculated. Then whoever gets that score gets the grade that is assigned to the mean. Then for every standard deviation, above the mean, the grade is increased. For every standard deviation below the mean the grade is decreased."

"By removing the top grades from the class, it lowers the mean which raises the grade of everyone in the class." Prentiss jumped in.

"Our victims are curve busters. They are students who score significantly higher than the rest of the class causing the mean to be higher. This causes most students to get a poorer grade." Reid looked at the team as he spoke.

"Garcia, eliminate everyone who isn't in any of the classes where each victim is a top performer." Hotch directed.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Here is where he was pushed from. You can see that he was dragged and thrown over from here." Reid gestured to the scuff marks on the ground.

"So the unsub subdues them with a bat and then doesn't have the strength to carry them so he drags them and tosses them over the side." Morgan spoke his thoughts aloud.

"As they fall they hit the side of the gorge several times, causing enough damage to mask the original injury from a casual inspection." Reid added.

CMCMCMCMCM

"I think we are ready to give the profile." Hotch stated.

Officer Thorpe took the team to Cornell Campus Security's headquarters. The officers of the Ithaca police department had gathered there with the Cornell Security force.

"Our unsub is a young male most likely a freshman. He is intelligent, but only average for the Cornell community." Morgan began.

"He is from a community where he was one of the top minds. He is most likely a loner who defines himself by his academic achievement. He is most likely not athletic." Rossi continued.

"That describes a good portion of the freshman class in the College of Engineering." One of the officers spoke.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch, I have the victim pool narrowed down to ninety-six students. Here is something interesting. All of these students are taking Freshmen Computer Science. The top student in that class is Brandon Fitzgerald." Garcia hoped this would help.

"Let's get him in here." Hotch instructed.

CMCMCMCMCM

"I'm Brandon Fitzgerald. What's this about?" The young man who entered the conference room was about five foot ten. He wore black jeans and a Cornell Fencing t-shirt. His slate colored eyes darted from Rossi to Hotch.

"Brandon, I'm Special Agent David Rossi of the BAU. Have you heard about the recent deaths in the College of Engineering?" Rossi said in a mellow voice.

"Yeah, they were suicides, right." Fitzgerald had a note of confusion in his voice.

"We no longer believe that's the case. Have you received any email, threatening you if you don't drop freshmen Computer Science?" Rossi continued.

Brandon's eyes widened. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Brandon, we believe you are in danger. We need to put you in protective custody for your own safety." Hotch said, his face sad. He hated having to put the kid through this.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer sat at the conference table thinking about the ninety-six students in freshmen computer science and ways to eliminate students as suspects. He was mentally reviewing each student's college application. He had read them all earlier in the day.

Across the table he saw Aaron. He corrected himself, Hotch. This was work. Hotch's brows were pulled down in concentration as he read another application and got to know yet another member of the class. Watching Hotch was distracting. He looked so sexy when he concentrated.

He would miss this, these casual moments just getting to look at Hotch. He would miss these tantalizing glimpses of his lover. Have I really given up? He wondered. Do I really believe the FBI is going to split up the team? He realized part of him did. That part never believed they had a chance to keep the team together. When did families ever get to stay together? A family being split was inevitable. Life had taught him that.

He could feel the anxiety building in him. He knew if given the choice, he was the one who would leave the team. It made the most sense. They already tried to get him to leave voluntarily. He would be reassigned.

He hated the idea. Two BAU teams meant different travel schedules. It meant he would probably not see Aaron for weeks at a time, not to mention the others. It made him want to weep. It hurt. How would he dull the pain? Never far from the surface, thoughts of Dilaudid sprang to his mind. He tamped them down quickly for himself, for Aaron.

At least they would no longer have to hide. The sacrifices would be worth it, he hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Here's a special shout out to pipinheart for going and reviewing all eight chapters! Thanks for all of the other reviews as well. You all Rock! Please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 9

"State your name for the record." Strauss ordered.

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ answered in her best talk to the hostile press voice.

"Do you know why you are here Agent Jareau?" Ginny Franklin chimed in with her usual line.

"You are evaluating whether to grant a special exception to the fraternization policy for Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid." She sounded quite calm but inside, she felt her stomach roiling in turmoil. This situation still had the ability to shock her.

"Do you think it's appropriate for a Unit Chief to date a subordinate?" Unit Chief Jenkins asked.

"I think it depends on the specifics." JJ answered, watching Jenkins. She certainly could not imagine any circumstances where such a thing would be true with Jenkins.

"And in this specific case?" Strauss asked.

JJ pondered her answer for a moment. She was still a bit stunned by this turn of events. She was happy for Hotch and Reid but it still felt strange to know that a guy who once had a crush on her was now dating another guy.

"Hotch and Spence are both capable agents. They would not choose to be in a relationship and work together if they could not handle it." As she said the words, she realized she believed them. Spence was her friend. She cared about him and wanted him to be happy like she was with Will.

"Do you think this relationship will affect your role on the team or your ability to work with Hotchner or Reid?" Section Chief Welkins asked.

"No, I do not. I have worked with both of them for a long time. We have a good working relationship. I am supportive of them if this is what they want." She looked around the room at each of the members of the committee as she said this. She wanted to make sure they all heard her and understood what she was saying. After making eye contact, she felt satisfied that her message had been received.

"Do you feel their relationship will impact you?" Franklin asked.

"No, I don't. Why would it?" But she knew why. She understood what they were asking. When two people were in a relationship, things did change. But she felt certain that although the dynamics might change, it would not be in a negative way.

"Will Agent Hotchner be able to send Agent Reid into dangerous situations in the field when the circumstances warrant it?" Jenkins asked.

"Hotchner and Reid are both well aware that going into dangerous situations is part of the job. Neither will hesitate when it comes to doing their jobs." JJ was starting to dislike Jenkins. The man seemed a bit condescending. Still, pointing that out would not help her friends. She did however, feel sorry for his team.

She knew Hotch would send Reid into danger. He had already done so, even after they had gotten together.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch?" Reid looked at his boss and his partner. He knew the man wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Yes Reid." Hotch couldn't say why but the hair on the back of his neck stood up at Reid's tone.

"I think I know a way we can divert the unsub away from students." Reid said simply. Hotch had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. He nodded to Reid to continue.

"We replace the professor for Freshman CS and have the new professor announce that he is no longer going to grade on the curve. That he doesn't agree with general policy on this and that students will need to earn their grades. This will cause the unsub to want to take him out to get someone who will grade on the curve again."

"Reid, whoever plays that role will be in danger." Hotch tried to puzzle out what Reid was so nervous about.

"I know. That's why it needs to be me." Reid answered in a quiet voice, filled with conviction. He knew Hotch was not going to like that.

"You?" Hotch felt a sudden sense of vertigo as if the floor had dropped out from beneath him.

"I have the credentials to be a professor in an engineering school. If the unsub Googles me, it won't look suspicious." Spencer started, ready for the argument. "We don't have time to build a fake identity. Also, I will be able to lecture the class. No one else on the team has my background."

Reid finished with his final argument. "I am an FBI agent. I'll wear a wire and I trust the team to protect me. Plus, I do have a gun."

Aaron was torn. He didn't want to send Spencer, the man he loved, into danger. But as Unit Chief he knew it was the right call.

"Let's go talk with the Dean of Engineering. I think this is the right play," Hotch said. This was right, but he was not happy.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Good Morning class, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I am replacing Dr. Michen for the rest of the semester." Reid began speaking to the students in the large theater style classroom in the basement of Upson Hall.

"I have his notes and the grades to date. I have the TA's passing out some changes to the syllabus for the rest of the semester including a change to the grading policy." Reid knew this was the critical moment. He need to sell the unsub on the idea that he was the obstacle to the unsub's success at Cornell.

"I know most professors prefer to grade on a curve and Dr. Michen was no exception. Grades that have already been recorded will follow that policy." He surveyed the class to see if he could get any hints from the sea of faces. The class had three hundred and twenty seven students enrolled currently. He didn't know enough of the faces to tell which of those were among the ninety-six in the suspect pool.

"From now on, however, we will do grades on straight percentages. I strongly believe students should be judged on their own ability and not on their relative ability compared to other students." There it was. The safety net had been removed. He had implied that if everyone did poorly everyone failed. The students caught on immediately, groaning in unison.

"If everyone in the class gets above a 90% everyone gets A's." He added this because he thought it would sound more realistic to the unsub if he tried to paint it as a positive.

Hotch sat in the back of the class watching Reid explain the new policy to the class. He couldn't help but be proud of his lover. He spoke to the class with confidence. He clearly had a lot of teaching experience. Even if Hotch didn't know his resume, he would be able to tell that.

He wished he could sit closer but he knew it would look suspicious if he tried to look like a student. He would look too out of place in a freshman class. Not that people didn't return to school later in life, but it was more likely that someone might notice an older student joining the class mid-semester. Instead the team had decided he would play the role of Spencer's partner. That way he could spend time shadowing Spencer and if the unsub followed them seeing them share a hotel room would not break their cover. It was an easy role to play.

He looked around the room to see where all of the students were seated. He couldn't tell much from the back. Morgan was in the second row. He looked like he was taking notes on a laptop. He was wearing a Cornell sweatshirt and jeans. They had done everything they could to make him look young enough to blend in with the other students. Hotch wondered if he saw anything. He knew the rest of the team was monitoring in a room down the hall.

"Now, let's begin. I see from the class notes that last class you had just finished covering the various data types in MATLAB. Today we are going to go over the loop constructs. You will find that…" Hotch wondered what MATLAB was and when Reid had learned it.

When five minutes were left in the class Spencer decided to revive an old tradition from when he was in graduate school.

"OK class, it's time for my favorite game. It's called Stump the Professor. Since today is the first day, I know you haven't had a chance to prepare. This is the way the game is played. For five minutes at the end of each lecture, you can ask me any question in engineering. If you can stump me, you get extra credit."

The kids got excited at this and several raised their hands, but none could stump the genius.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Three chapters left. This one might be my personal favorite. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You folks are awesome! Please keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 **** for Beta'ing this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

"Good Afternoon Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid. I am Dr. Pembrook. I am a Psychiatrist contracted by the FBI to evaluate any potential impact your relationship may have on your ability to work together. I want to assure both of you that while I will report my opinion to the FBI anything specific you say will be kept confidential as part of patient privacy.

Further, I understand that both of you are trained profilers and have sufficient background that you know the kinds of questions I am likely to ask and the impact those answers may have. I ask you as colleagues and for the good of your team that you be honest. I suspect neither of you would like to 'pass' this exam if you truly would be a detriment to your team."

"You have a point Dr. Pembrook. I'll try. Reid?" Hotch answered.

"Of course." Reid had considered exactly what the heavy set doctor had said. He knew that he and Hotch could give answers that would lead to the outcome they wanted but were untrue. However, neither of them would risk the team.

"Perhaps you could give me some background on your relationship. What happened to change you from colleagues to being involved?" Pembrook began.

"They didn't fill you in?" Reid's eyes went wide.

"The FBI suggested you should," Pembrook explained, his face open and genuinely curious.

"I've loved Hotch for years but I assumed he was straight. We were recently kidnapped by an unsub and forced to have sex, repeatedly." Reid summarized the Beckwith case with the basic facts.

"With the unsub?" Pembrook had a horrified look on his face.

"No, with each other." Reid answered.

"Oh." It was rare for a psychiatrist to be speechless with surprise. They studied human behavior and knew what a wide range of possibilities existed.

"I've had feelings for Reid for years as well but I didn't want him to feel forced to be with me. I'm his boss." Hotch added, picking up the tale.

"I didn't." Spencer had to interrupt. He hated that refrain.

"I know that now." Hotch smiled at his lover. "When we were together, and I was forced to act on feelings I had been denying for so long, I realized I didn't want to go back to the way things were. I was shown what life could be like. I wanted that. But I wanted to give Reid the choice."

"He told me that I had to make the first move. That he would never mention it again. So I went to his house and well…made my move." Reid smiled at Hotch this time, remembering the night fondly.

"So that's how things changed." Pembrook added, stalling for time to think how to proceed. He wished the FBI had given him a bit more background.

"Yes," the two men said together.

"What does this relationship look like?" Spencer wanted to say, two men who look like us, fucking like rabbits, but he knew that wasn't what the doctor meant. Also, that answer was not particularly appropriate behavior. He didn't need Pembrook to report that he could not control himself.

"I love Hotch. I want to be part of his life. I want him to be part of my life. We're exclusive and committed." Reid said instead. It was simple, succinct and completely how he felt.

"Is that your perspective Agent Hotchner?" Pembrook turned to the older agent.

Both Hotch and Reid had the training to know this was a reasonable question but it still rankled. He didn't like feeling as if Pembrook was playing them against each other.

"Yes. It is my perspective. But, I think what you are asking is, are we planning to make the relationship permanent, get married. It's a tough question to answer in our situation. Virgina has a constitutional ban on same sex marriages. So even if we did get married it wouldn't be recognized here in Quantico. We could go to DC and have the legal ceremony performed even though it would not be recognized here and someday we might. But none of that is really important. Reid is my partner, my friend, and my lover. I plan to share my life with him. I don't want to be with anyone else. It's that simple."

Spencer gazed at Aaron. He knew Aaron loved him but he melted inside when Aaron said those words.

"It says here in my notes that you have a son Agent Hotchner, uh…"

"Jack," Spencer supplied.

"Yes, Jack." Pembrook said, looking up from his notes. "How does Jack figure into your situation?"

"Jack is my son. He's my highest priority. He's the reason we requested this exception. It was causing Jack stress knowing he had to keep my relationship with Reid a secret. As I said, Reid is my partner. I hope one day he will be another parent to Jack. But that is up to Reid. It needs to be what he wants." Hotch knew Reid didn't plan on having kids of his own and that he didn't do well with kids. But he hoped someday Jack would be an exception.

"Actually Hotch, I've been thinking about that. When you're ready, I'd like to adopt Jack. That would make us both his legal guardians." Spencer held his breath. Hotch had said that he wanted him to be part of Jack life, another parent to him. But had he really meant it? It was one thing for them to have sex. It was another to make Spencer a co-parent and a real part of the family.

Hotch looked at Reid, stunned. "Are you sure?"

"I want Jack to have stability in his life. The kind I never had. I want him to know I am in this for real. I'm not just here for you, I'm here for him. I love him like a son. I want him to be my son."

Aaron was overcome, tears sprang to his eyes. "I can't think of anything in the world that could be better than that. I love you so much. I know Jack does too. Yes, let's do it right, make it legal."

"Are you sure?" Spencer had expected some objection. Doing this meant they were making a permanent commitment, even if their relationship ever faltered. Spencer vowed to never allow that to happen. Both father and son were too important to him.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life, except maybe how much I love you." Aaron knew what this meant. It was just one more way the two men were agreeing that what was between them was not temporary. This was a sign of true commitment. Aaron vowed to spend the rest of his life making Spencer Reid deliriously happy.

"I have just one more question. Do you call each other Hotch and Reid at home?" Pembrook asked with a smile on his face.

"No, this evaluation is for work. We both agreed to treat this like a work situation. We use our first names in private." Hotch answered, also smiling.

"I think I have enough information. Thank you for your time gentlemen." Pembrook said leaving both men to wonder what his recommendation would be, hoping they had not said the wrong thing.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid and Hotch arrived at Joe's restaurant. Hotch wondered if the name could be any more cliché but the décor was nice and it smelled delicious. They entered the waiting area and Reid led him over to the group of faculty that had offered to take them out to dinner. They wanted to welcome their newest professor. Only the Dean of Engineering knew the truth about Reid's role.

Morgan and JJ were already seated at a table, pretending to be on a date. Rossi and Prentiss were seated in another part of the dining room doing the same. They would keep watch in case the unsub made a move. Prentiss doubted the two men were in danger, here in a restaurant. But perhaps they would catch a break. If the unsub stalked his victims to learn their routine they might learn something tonight. She made sure to keep an eye on anyone who even looked at her teammates.

"Hello gentlemen. May I present my partner, Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is Professor Montauk, Professor Kane, and Professor Blakely."

Hotch shook hands with the professors. He realized he would enjoy playing this role as Spencer's life partner. It felt so right and natural because that part was true. It gave him a chance to keep Spencer safe from the unsub and helped solidify a cover for him in case they were seen together. No, the role was not a stretch at all. The only odd part was being able to be open about it. Even among the team, they kept things low key out of respect.

Hotch decided to enjoy the opportunity and put his arm around Reid, "It's nice to meet all of you. Everyone has been very friendly here."

The maître d' seated the men. They took their time perusing the menu and ordered dinner. The waiter brought the table a family style bowl of salad and bread sticks. Hotch noticed the similarity with Olive Garden and then tasted the food. It was even better.

"What do you do Mr. Hotchner?"

"Please, call me Aaron. I'm an attorney. I worked at a small firm back in DC. Once I pass the New York bar I am planning to go into practice here."

"Aaron's too shy. He was an ADA before he went into private practice. The state didn't want to let him go." Spencer looked at Aaron, pride on his face.

"Spencer, while that's true I doubt they wanted my whole resume." Aaron said smiling at his partner.

"Aaron, you should talk to the law school. I bet they would love to have you give a guest lecture about your experiences for the students." Dr. Blakeley suggested. He had told Aaron to call him Steven.

"That would be a great way to get started around here and make some contacts. Thanks for the suggestion." Aaron tried to show genuine appreciation for the lead.

"We are just really happy to have Dr. Reid join our faculty. We thought he left academia even though he continued to publish papers based on his work at the FBI." Dr. Montauk add enthusiastically.

"I got access to a lot of data as a technical analyst but I got tired of working in a cave. I wanted to see people." Reid replied, trying to have the face of someone who needed a change.

Reid could hear Morgan coughing across the room. That's right, he was wired. Garcia had heard that. The bud in his ear sprang to life. "My sanctum sanctorum is not a cave. Well it is, but the good kind."

Reid tried not to smile.

"It's our gain. Can I ask how Cornell finally enticed you here? I would have thought you would have stayed in Virginia so your partner could continue in his practice." Montauk continued.

Spencer found the line they had worked out all too convincing. "Actually, it's because of Aaron. Homosexual marriage is legal here. It's banned in Virginia. Now, we can get married." Get married. That's what Spencer wanted. He didn't care so much about the legal aspect. But the idea of being in a committed, 'til death do us part relationship, had his heart pounding in excitement.

"How long have you two been together?" Dr. Kane asked.

"Almost eight years." Aaron answered.

The conversation turned to the latest research in engineering and the kinds of research Reid might be pursuing as a faculty member.

As Aaron listened to his lover discuss academia and engineering he was struck by how well he fit into this world, this nice, safe world. Would this be a better place for Spencer? They didn't have to move to New York. There were plenty of colleges near Quantico. Would that make his lover happy? Aaron hated the idea of Reid leaving his team. He was a damn good profiler. As much as he wanted him to be safe, he wanted to be with him too. Would the FBI allow them to be together? He could be looking at his future. Reid might choose to leave the FBI if the exception wasn't granted. The uncertainty continued to gnaw at him.

Spencer enjoyed the conversation. It was nice to use his other skills once in a while. But he would not be happy in academia. Maybe someday he would, but right now, he knew exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to be in the FBI, in the BAU, on Aaron's team, with his family. They did important work that made a difference. Sure, the work done in academia was important and he might retire to it but that day was not today. Not if he had a choice. He hoped the FBI would grant the exception. Leaving the team would be painful. He would do it if he had to, for Jack. But he knew it would feel like a part of him was being torn out.

CMCMCMCMCM

Aaron unlocked the door to their hotel and the two agents entered, tired and full from the Italian meal. Aaron had been quiet on the drive back and Spencer wanted to know why.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Spencer turned to face Aaron, his eyes serious but not unkind.

"What?" Aaron knew he was caught but still felt reluctant to voice his fear.

"You haven't said two words since we left the restaurant." Spencer was not going to let him off the hook.

"Oh…would you be happier in academia?" he blurted out.

"No, why would you think that?" Spencer's eyebrows lowered in a puzzled look.

"You seemed to enjoy talking with the other professors. You just fit in." Aaron hated the idea of Spencer leaving the team but he knew he might not have a choice.

"And I don't fit in at the BAU?" Spencer's face fell. He knew he was awkward but he thought the team accepted him.

"Of course you do. You're part of the team." Aaron was quick to reassure his lover. "But I won't make you stay if this would make you happier. I just want to support what you need."

"Maybe someday I will want to retire and go into research. There are lots of fascinating problems to solve." Spencer got a faraway look in his eyes but it only lasted a moment. "But not yet. Not today. I like my job, I like catching the 'bad guys' as Jack says. I like making the world a safer place for our son."

Aaron smiled. It was the best answer he could have heard. He loved Spencer so much. He took Spencer in his arms, kissing him. He had been tired a moment ago but he was suddenly wide awake. He wanted Spencer, _now_.

He made sure the wire Spencer was wearing was deactivated. He knew most of the team wouldn't listen but he wasn't sure about Garcia. He wouldn't put it past her. She was one kinky tech analyst.

Then Aaron removed Spencer's clothes, slapping his hands away when he tried to help. Tonight the elder agent would take care of his partner. He worked slowly, removing Spencer's tie, throwing it over his shoulder. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and licking his chest as it was bared for Aaron's inspection.

Aaron knelt down and undid the button and zipper of his lover's fly, pulling down his slacks and underwear in a smooth motion. He let Spencer toe off his mismatched socks and shoes along with the pants.

When Spencer stood completely naked before him, Aaron paused to admire the long lanky form of Dr. Spencer Reid. As always he had a minor worry that Spencer did not eat enough. But otherwise, his body looked…delicious.

Aaron admired every part of his lover, his long lean legs, his lightly muscled thighs, and his trim waist. He especially admired his erect cock that was bobbing with awareness of the scrutiny. His flat abs., his almost hairless chest, his long elegant neck, and his beloved face, he could get lost in Spencer's whiskey eyes.

As he knelt before Spencer, ready to worship his body he took the man's throbbing prick into his mouth, licking off the pre-cum that had pooled at the tip.

Spencer's head dropped back. He loved it when Aaron took the lead like this, when he took Spencer into his mouth spontaneously. He knew Aaron loved him. He showed him every day how much. But he usually let Spencer set the pace in their lovemaking. He still acted unsure about how to have sex with a man. Spencer placed his hands on Aaron's head, his hands tangling into the dark brown hair grasping as Aaron started to bob up and down on Spencer's cock.

"Oh…Oh Unh…"

Aaron loved listening to the moans of his lover. Today he wanted to taste all his lover had to offer. He continued to bob up and down as he reached over and ran his fingers lightly over Spencer's balls. With each caress, Spencer's cock tightened even more for just a moment.

He reached between Spencer's legs and teased his finger into Spencer's crease, playing with his opening. He could feel Spencer tighten even more.

"Oh God…gonna…gonna come. Gonna…Aaron!"

Spencer let go, filling Aaron's mouth with his seed. Aaron swallowed hungrily wanting everything his lover had to offer.

Spencer pulled Aaron to stand up and kissed him, tasting his essence mixed with a flavor that was delightfully, uniquely Aaron.

"That was fantastic." Spencer said, trying to regain his breath.

"I've come a long way." Aaron said with a wry but pleased smile on his face.

"You look over dressed." Spencer teased.

"It is a bit warm." Aaron's grin widened.

Aaron and Spencer worked together to rid Aaron of his clothes. "Feeling cooler?"

"No, hotter." Aaron said, eyes blazing.

"Hmmm, I guess if you can't go around it you'll just have to go through it. It's about to get even warmer." Spencer sometimes was shocked at the things that came out of his mouth when he was having sex with Aaron. At any other time they would have sounded moronic. But somehow, it felt right.

Spencer pressed his lips to Aaron's taking his mouth in a passionate kiss, staking his claim. His tongue thrust forward, mapping every inch of Aaron's.

"I did like the idea that we could marry here. Too bad things are different at home." Spencer said a bit wistfully.

"I know. Maybe someday people will give up on hate. We'll be out of jobs but I think it would be a small price to pay." Aaron stroked Spencer's cheek with the knuckle on his index finger.

Spencer kissed Aaron again, his cock already half hard. Aaron's body never ceased to arouse him. He ground his cock against Aaron's and enjoyed the moan that elicited from the other man.

Aaron moved Spencer back, back until his legs bumped the bed and he sat down, scooting back to the headboard.

"Make love to me Aaron. Fuck my brains out."

Aaron grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers, once again teasing Spencer's tight crease, circling. He pushed his finger into the tight passage, stimulating the sensitive nerves and starting to stretch his lover. It didn't take long for Spencer to start thrusting on the finger inside him, craving more and Aaron obliged, adding a second and third finger. Aaron loved to watch the expression on Spencer's face as he prepared him. Soon Aaron removed his fingers and lined up his slicked up cock with Spencer's hole. He thrust into Spencer with one smooth stroke.

Spencer immediately started thrusting up onto Aaron, not wanting to wait, not wanting to go slow. He wanted to feel Aaron's cock stimulating his prostate in quick jabs. His cock was fully awake again and leaking pre-cum on his belly.

Aaron took the cue from Spencer's movement and started pistoning into his young lover. The tight channel rippled all around him. He thrust harder and harder. He knew he was close.

"Touch yourself Spencer. I want you to come again." He ordered in a voice that was reminiscent of Hotch but was too lust filled to be anything but Aaron.

Spencer took hold of his engorged cock and started stroking it in time with Aaron's thrusts.

"Oh gnggnn…unh Aar – ron!"

The combination of Aaron slamming into his prostate and his own hand was enough to push Spencer over the edge for the second time that evening.

Aaron was so close, just thrust, thrust, and he exploded filling Spencer with his hot liquid.

The two men held each other close panting from the exertion, loving being together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**There's this chapter and one more. Please review, it's my favorite Christmas Gift. I wish you all Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 ****for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Three days went by with no move from the unsub. Reid struggled to keep his movements calm and natural as he took yet another long walk by the gorge separating college town from the Cornell Campus. He no longer admired the waterfall under the bridge as he passed by. The waiting was getting seriously irritating. To make matters worse, it was damn cold in Ithaca at night.

"Reid," he heard in his ear piece, "Someone is approaching you from behind."

Spencer stopped and turned as if to admire the view of the cascading water glinting in the light of the street lamps. The student stopped and looked at Reid, his eyes darting nervously.

"Oh…Hello Dr. Reid." Reid looked at the student in front of him. He was around five foot ten and clearly out of shape, his stomach rounding his Winter coat. He seemed to be puffing a bit, his breath looking like smoke from the cold.

"Hello," Reid said cautiously.

"I'm Hanson Crane. I'm in your Freshmen Computer Science class." Crane introduced himself, not meeting Reid eyes.

"Hi Hanson, nice to meet you. You sit in the third row?" Reid knew he needed to let this play out. This could be a chance meeting but it seemed unlikely given the hour.

"Yes, good memory." Crane said, still not looking at Reid. Reid's nerves kicked up a notch.

"So I am told." He continued the conversation staying calm. He needed to draw Crane out and get him to act. He still wasn't sure if he was the unsub.

"I looked you up, you have an impressive background. What did you do for the FBI?" This was getting more and more suspicious. Crane had checked him out. Maybe there was another reason to do so but the evidence was mounting.

"I worked in Quantico, I was an analyst." Reid said, giving the cover story.

"You must have some amazing stories." Reid knew he needed to be careful now or he would scare him off if he was the unsub.

"Not really, they never let me out in the field." Reid tried to sound a bit disgruntled.

"Professor, would you reconsider the grading policy. Conventional wisdom…" This was more like it. Every nerve in Reid was on alert. It was time to reinforce the bait in the trap.

"Stop, no, I am afraid I feel very strongly about this. It was one of the conditions I set for coming here." Reid tried to make his voice sound hard and unrelenting.

Reid turned as if to admire the view and to give the kid a chance to make an attempt. At this point Reid was almost certain that this was the unsub.

Hanson reached into his coat and pulled out a billy club, preparing to hit Reid.

"Freeze! FBI," Morgan yelled, stepping out, gun at the ready.

Reid turned also pointing his gun at the unsub.

"Drop the bat Hanson." Reid spoke, his voice rippling with authority.

The boy did, tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt anyone but they wouldn't drop the class. They could have just dropped the class." He sobbed as the two men cuffed him and read him his Miranda rights.

CMCMCMCMCM

Before they left for the airport, Professor Stenson, Dean of Engineering came to see Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Dr. Reid, would you consider leaving the FBI and coming back to academia?" He asked the young agent. "We would love to have you here at Cornell."

Spencer's eyes widened, in shock. He had to consciously remember to close his mouth. Being offered a chance to be a professor at a prestigious university like Cornell was not something to dismiss lightly.

"I've spoken with the other colleges." Stenson continued. "You would have your choice of classes. The Law School hopes you will teach a class on Profiling. Plus the students love you. We have already heard from several of them about your lectures and your extra credit game. It really seems to have inspired the students to dig in deeper to their studies."

Reid was deeply flattered but his answer was clear. "Thanks for the offer. I will keep it in mind if I do decide to leave the FBI. Right now, I am happy where I am. I think the work I'm doing is important and I wouldn't want to leave my team." Assuming the FBI let him stay. Even if they didn't, he would not move away from Aaron and Jack.

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, call me first."

"Thanks."

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Aaron returned to Aaron's home, tired but glad that the case had been resolved.

Aaron had seemed a bit pensive in the car. Spencer tried to give him space.

"Spencer?"

"Yes Aaron?" Spencer wondered what the man could want to talk about that could be so serious. Had he heard something about their request? What if it was bad news? Spencer practically held his breath he was suddenly so nervous.

"No matter what happens, the secret is out there. We don't have to keep up pretenses."

Spencer stared at Aaron. Wasn't that obvious?

"So, I want you to move in with Jack and me. When we needed to keep it secret you needed your address with HR. That's no longer necessary." Spencer could not argue that point.

"Besides we agreed you would adopt Jack. It just makes sense that we would all live together." Aaron felt a bit guilty playing the parenting card. The truth is he wanted Spencer to move in because he wanted to go to sleep each night by his side and wake up to the same.

Spencer was stunned. It did make sense. Why hadn't they discussed it before? Spencer knew why he had not brought it up, he had been afraid. Afraid Aaron would reject him. He could not help but probe. "You want me to move in for Jack?"

Aaron was suddenly nervous. He had hoped Spencer would just agree. What if he didn't want to be with Aaron full time? "Yes…" He realized he was being a coward. That was not his style.

He took a deep breath before Spence could respond. "No. I _also_ want you to move in for Jack. The real reason I want you to move in is because, I want to live with you, all day, every day. I want to sleep wrapped around you at night. I want to ride into work with you during the day. I want to argue over who will do the grocery shopping. Okay, maybe not that last bit. I'm saying I want to share my life with you."

Spencer could hardly believe what he was hearing it was like a dream come true. "I want that too, but my lease isn't up for three months. I don't think I could sublet the place for that short a period of time."

"That's okay. We can use the time to move you over. I don't want to live without you. What do you say?" Spencer noticed Aaron looked nervous. He hadn't given his lover an answer.

"I would love to live with you. Thank You." Spencer said his eyes glistening, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank me? I'm not doing this as a favor. I want to be with you. Someday Spencer, I hope you will realize. This is for real. I love you. We are partners. In a way, I wish you were going to be a professor at Cornell. I liked the idea of getting married." Spencer felt his grin grow larger, something he thought was impossible.

"Maybe someday the rest of the world will learn not to interfere with love. Until then, we don't need the piece of paper. I know what I feel for you. I love you too." Spencer said. He wanted to jump around doing a victory dance. Aaron was the perfect match for him. He never imagined he would find someone as perfect as Aaron Hotchner and that person would actually love him in return. It made him giddy to think about it.

He glanced over at Aaron and saw his eyes raking over his body, smoldering. He stepped into Aaron's arms and tackled him, pushing him onto the couch. He climbed on top of his lover, straddling his legs. He pressed his lips to Aaron's and thrust his tongue in to taste and tangle with his lover's tongue.

Aaron enjoyed the onslaught as Spencer's tongue entered his mouth. He wanted Spencer. He was done talking. Spencer was moving in. They were joining their lives together. This was what he wanted. At last he had the perfect partner. He had someone to love and hold but also someone to stand by his side. Only one thing marred the perfection, would he be allowed to work with Spencer? Would the FBI keep the team together or rip it apart? Aaron tried not to let his worry over the future ruin this perfect moment, but it was hard.

He pushed Spencer to the side and pinned him down, taking control of the kiss. Spencer's mouth was perfect for kissing. His lips were so soft and sweet. Aaron knew he could spend the rest of his life kissing those beautiful lips.

Soon, he wanted more. He started to strip Spencer. A small part of his mind said, here, in the living room? But Jack was staying with Jess. Damn right in the living room. They didn't often get to be so loud and uninhibited.

Spencer started to remove Aaron's clothes. He couldn't get them off fast enough. He wanted Aaron naked, _now_.

When the two men were bared to each other Aaron moved Spencer over behind the couch and pushed him over the back. The sight of Spencer bent over with his ass in the air drove Aaron wild. He ran and grabbed some lube from his go bag, glad it was still in the room.

He started preparing Spencer stretching him with slicked up fingers. Then he coated his cock in lube and started to enter Spencer slowly, inch by inch. Spencer tried to push back and impale himself. But Aaron held him still. He wanted to savor this.

When he was balls deep in Spencer's tight channel, he stayed still for a moment, feeling Spencer's muscles ripple around him.

Just when Spencer was sure he would go crazy waiting Aaron started to move, thrusting deeply into him. Spencer moaned.

"So good."

Aaron started to thrust faster and harder. Spencer felt Aaron's cock hit his sensitive bundle of nerves and cried out.

"Yes!"

Aaron really started moving now, hips working like a piston. Spencer was so tight. His passage felt so good around Aaron's cock. He couldn't hold it. He exploded inside his lover's channel filling him with his cum.

Spencer felt the warmth deep inside, as Aaron filled him with his seed and moaned in pleasure. Aaron reached around and grabbed his cock, pumping until Spencer was pushed over the edge and came screaming Aaron's name.

The two men stayed still panting, each trying to calm his breathing. Aaron still had his arms wrapped around Spencer from behind, his face turned and resting on his back.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, Aaron.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Title:** **All For Him**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Aaron Hotchner cared about three things, his son Jack, his job at the BAU, and Spencer Reid. Now he is forced to choose two out of three. Sequel to Reality TV. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**And this is it. I hope this sequel lived up to its predecessor. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! Let me know what you thought of this story.**

**Thanks to ****RogueStorm84 ****for Beta'ing this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Hotch and Reid entered the conference room together and took seats across from Chief Strauss. Reid hadn't been able to eat anything all morning, his stomach tied up in knots. His future was about to be announced and he would have no say. He wanted to hold Aaron's hand for support but he knew that was exactly the kind of thing he was not allowed to do. It would be unprofessional.

"Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid, thank you for meeting with us. I believe you have met Ginny Franklin from HR and FBI Counsel David Pell."

Spencer's already upset stomach did a serious flip flop as he thought, _HR and an attorney, this can't be good_.

"After completing a thorough assessment we have decided to grant a Probationary Exception with the following caveats."

Aaron could barely process anything after grant. _The team was going to be allowed to stay together? Had he really heard correctly?_

Spencer let out the breath he had been holding even as he tried to internalize what he heard. She had said grant, right?

"Dr. Reid, we need you to sign this document. It basically states that you knowingly and of your own free will chose to enter into a relationship with you immediate supervisor. It protects the FBI from Sexual Harassment lawsuits down the road." Pell stated.

Reid reached out his hand for the document but Hotch swiped it before he could take it.

"Hotch, I think I need to sign that." Spencer seemed surprised that Aaron had taken it.

"Not until I have a chance to look it over." Aaron wanted to ensure there was nothing objectionable in the legalese.

"I was planning to read it first." Spencer said pointedly, he was a grown man and capable of making a good judgment.

"I'm sure you were and I know you're a genius but you aren't an attorney. I'm sure you know what they say about people who represent themselves. Let me read it first." Aaron tried to explain to his lover.

Spencer smirked, "I thought they said you should never have family represent you. But I guess we can make an exception here."

It took Hotch about 15 minutes to read the page and clarify some of the points with Pell.

"Go ahead and sign it." Hotch handed the paper to Reid.

Reid took the paper from Hotch and flipped through the two pages. To anyone who did not know the young agent it would appear like he didn't even read the document he was signing. They might even be touched by the trust he was showing in Hotchner. But Strauss and Hotch both knew that the young man had effortlessly read both pages in that fraction of a minute and processed every detail.

He signed his name with determination.

Strauss continued. "This exception is in place for one year. At the end of a year we will do another assessment. If the relationship is not having an adverse impact on work, we will consider renewing the exception and possibly making it permanent."

They really were granting the exception. Spencer tried to feel properly cautious. They would have to go through all of this again in a year. But that gave them a year to demonstrate that this was a good choice. He couldn't help it, a thrill of pleasure filled Spencer.

"Finally, if we do receive reports about your relationship having an adverse effect on either your own work or the dynamics on your team, we will step in." Strauss was such a kill joy.

But, Spencer knew this would not be needed. He and Hotch would be careful and the team was happy they were together. The FBI was being properly cautious. But it still bothered him a bit. It made him feel like they believed they were making a mistake. Well too bad, it was all going to be great.

Hotch spent a few moments clarifying the details with his boss and then the meeting was done. It was really done!

Hotch and Reid left the room together and headed back to their team's bull pen. They found the team gathered there, trying to look like they were doing work and only partially succeeding.

"What happened, Hotch?" Morgan asked trying to read the result on his friends faces. The two men didn't seem upset.

"We have a probationary exception for the next year. They will reassess at the end the probationary period." Hotch stated simply.

"Ohhhh that's great," Garcia enthused. "You two can be together and we all get to stay together!"

"That's right Garcia. They will be watching us, watching the team. If anyone has any concerns that come up about my relationship with Reid, please come and talk with me. I can't fix what I don't know about."

"I think this calls for a celebration. How about dinner at Giovanni's, my treat?" Rossi offered.

"That's very kind Dave but I think Reid and I have a more private celebration planned for tonight. What about lunch instead?"

At that moment Reid's stomach let out a tremendous growl. Reid could feel the heat rising in his face embarrassed by his suddenly ravenous stomach and from Aaron's comment about the private celebration.

"Uh…sorry guys, I was a bit nervous this morning and couldn't eat." He tried to explain as the team teased him good naturedly.

"Well Aaron, we can't let young Dr. Reid starve. Lunch it is." Rossi said with a smile on his face.

The team headed out to cars, breaking up into groups to ride together.

CMCMCMCMCM

Aaron sat back quietly and watched his team as they sat around the table laughing at something Morgan had said. He was sorry he missed it. Spencer was blushing furiously. He wondered if it involved him. He couldn't ask. The team would know he had not been paying attention.

He hadn't, he had been watching Spencer and imagining their future together. They had already put a lawyer on retainer to start the paperwork for Spencer to become Jack's other father. They would have to choose another name for him for Jack to use. He was more than Uncle Spencer now.

They hadn't been rushing to move all of Spencer's things but he no longer went to his old apartment except to get stuff. They had already donated lots of household goods that were duplicates.

He remembered when he and Haley had started living together. They were so young, they had nothing. They had been starting out together and they had been excited but naïve. He hadn't known himself and what he really wanted.

It just served to remind him how different this relationship was with Spencer Reid. He could see that now. He was more centered and comfortable with who he was and he knew what he wanted. By some miracle, he was getting it all, his team intact, his life with Spencer and Jack.

He sent up a silent prayer of thanks and tried to focus on the joy surrounding him.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer and Aaron drove to Jess's house to pick up Jack a bit early. It had been an exciting day and they wanted to share the good news with him. They had started down this path for him. But it had become so much more. It had given the two men a chance to have a real, open relationship. It had given the three of them a chance to be a real family just like any other.

When they arrived at Jess's house and Jack saw his father he ran straight into his arms giving him a huge hug. There is nothing like the joy of a child seeing a parent, especially unexpectedly.

"Your early" he said as he reached out to Spencer for a hug. "Is everything okay?"

Aaron hated that his job meant that Jack's first assumption about a change in routine meant something was wrong.

"Yes Jack, everything is better than okay. Spencer and I have some good, no great news."

Jess looked at Aaron, the question shining in her eyes.

"We talked to the FBI, buddy. They said it's okay for Spencer and me to be special friends outside of work. We don't have to keep it a secret anymore. You can tell anyone you want."

"Really?" Jack looked up with wide incredulous eyes.

"Really" Aaron told his son gently with quiet authority.

"Even Toby?" Jack asked suddenly, his mind moving sideways.

"Even Toby. Who's Toby?" Aaron agreed but had to ask.

"He's a new boy at school. He just moved here. He has a dinosaur watch…" Jack continued on babbling happily all about his new friend. Aaron smiled. His son seemed more at ease than Aaron had seen in a while.

"We thought we would go out to dinner to celebrate. Jess, do you want to join us?" Spencer asked the woman who made such a difference in the life of their family.

"No, go celebrate with your family." Spencer thought about protesting but realized that perhaps this was what they needed.

_My family_, Aaron thought with a sense of contentment. It all felt so right.

"Can we go to McDonalds? They have the coolest toy in the happy meal." Jack asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing.

"Sure we can. Would you like a happy meal too, Spencer?" Aaron loved to tease his younger lover.

"Absolutely, cn I have a chocolate shake with mine? Tell me about the toy Jack…"

The family headed out, finally able to be completely true to themselves. Aaron reflected that this had been a good lesson for Jack. Or perhaps it had been a lesson that Jack had taught him about being true to yourself and going after what you really wanted. Either way, he was happy.

CMCMCMCMCM

Putting Jack to sleep was always a bit of a drawn out affair. By the time the two men got him home, he was rubbing his eyes but he did not want to go to sleep. Aaron had to cajole him to get him to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth. Spencer had to read him 3 bed time stories. He came out twice to go to the bathroom but finally he was asleep.

The two men went into their bedroom and locked the door. Aaron took Spencer in his arms and just held him, reveling in the love they had. They shared a deep slow kiss. They were together and anyone could know. Everyone could know. The danger was past.

A silly thought occurred to Spencer. It came from deep inside and just bubbled out. "You know Aaron. It's too bad. I always wanted to have sex in your office."

"Excuse me?" Aaron's eyebrows rose. He had not expected that.

"It's been a fantasy of mine since before…before we got together." Spencer suddenly felt a bit shy. Would Aaron think he was nuts?

Aaron continued to look at his lover with eyebrows raised, but there was a twinkle in his eye. He said in a skeptical voice, "O - kay." But he was really intrigued.

Spencer pushed on, "now we promised the FBI that we would never do anything unprofessional at work. I feel obligated to follow that. I don't want them to revoke our exception."

"It's probably for the best. But, why don't you tell me about this fantasy of yours." Aaron definitely wanted to hear about his lover's fantasy. Based on the red coloring his cheeks it was bound to be interesting if not downright spectacular. Spencer was a very creative lover.

Spencer blushed at this. The thought of revealing his fantasy making him feel nervous and exposed. Would Aaron think him a pervert or worse boring and tame? "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Spencer saw something in Aaron's hooded eyes, a lustful look.

"Well, I started fantasizing about this from before we got together. We have just gotten back from a case. I've done something that I shouldn't have. It put me in danger but it also cracked the case open. So you are kind of mad at me but also proud." Spencer felt like his face must be on fire. He had dreamed of Aaron being proud of him.

"You mean like volunteering to make yourself a target by teaching a CS class." Aaron said moving Spencer to the bed.

"Yes, you order me into your office, your death glare on full."

"My death glare?" Aaron thought he knew what that meant, but had never heard it termed quite so…strongly.

"Please, you know what I mean." Spencer said with a little grin on his face. "You know the look. The one that makes unsub's wet themselves."

"Go on." Aaron said as he watched Spencer, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"I can tell you're mad at me. You say, 'Reid, I am disappointed that you put yourself in danger. I think you need to be punished. Pull down your pants and bend over here' and you clear off your desk with a stroke of your arm."

"Spencer, you know I would never do anything like that." Aaron felt both horrified and aroused by Spencer's description. He would never cross a line like that with a co-worker. But the image of him ordering Spencer, his lover, to strip and lay himself across his desk was very erotic.

"I know. That's why it's a fantasy." Spencer almost sounded impatient.

"So what do I do next?" Aaron could feel himself getting harder thinking about where this could go.

"You…you spank me." Spencer said eyes on the floor.

"Really?" Aaron was a bit surprised. He didn't think his lover was into punishment.

Sensing that Aaron was getting turned on by his fantasy, he looked his lover in the eyes. "It's the only way I could imagine you pulling down my pants. I thought you were straight."

"For a Spanking?" Aaron was still a bit surprised but more by his own reaction than Spencer's words.

"Uh huh, then the fantasy goes a few different ways. You notice that the spanking gets me hard. Sometimes I um imagine you hold me down and fucking me." Spencer's eyes were back on the floor. "Sometimes I imagine I taunt you, until you fuck me."

"How do you taunt me?" Aaron said, lifting Spencer's chin so their eyes met and Spencer could see his love reflected there.

"I say 'Hotch, you can't leave me like this. Get me all wound up and then not be man enough to finish it.' You say 'what should I do about it' and I say 'Fuck me.'" Spencer was quivering now. He was so close to Aaron and he had shared something so personal.

"Why Dr. Reid, you do have a kinky side." Aaron said with a wry grin, licking Spencer's neck.

"Did you doubt it?" Spencer asked, tipping his head to the side to give his lover better access.

"Absolutely not. Do you really want me to spank you?" Aaron wanted to know if Spencer wanted to act out that part of the fantasy.

"Maybe some other time, right now, I just want you to fuck me." Aaron filed that away for later. He wasn't opposed to some light spanking in play.

"I think I can oblige." Aaron was definitely aroused. He would never do something like that for real but role playing it sounded thrilling. He was hard as stone. "Well, Spencer, I can't fuck you over my desk but I think you need to get naked and get on this bed."

"Commanding tone…nice" Aaron had used his Hotch voice. That voice had never quite electrified his cock so completely before.

Spencer removed his clothing slowly for Aaron. He watched Aaron's eyes as they watched him. He could see Aaron's breathing hitch. He knew he was arousing his lover.

Then he assumed the position over the side of the bed as if it was Aaron's desk. "Can you picture it?" He asked his lover.

Aaron's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, his pupil's blown out in lust. He had to work at that desk. Now all he would be able to think about was Spencer spread across it for him.

Aaron removed his clothes and got the lube ready, letting the anticipation build in Spencer. Then he walked up behind his lover and gave him a light slap. It made a satisfying crack on Spencer's skin and left the skin a bit red.

"Hey, what was that for." Spencer whined a bit.

"For putting that thought in my head. How am I supposed to get paper work done without getting distracted picturing you?" Aaron asked in a mock serious voice.

Spencer chuckled.

Aaron slicked up his fingers and prepared his lover, enjoying the sound of Spencer moaning as he worked his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

"Hurry Aaron, need you inside me." Spencer couldn't keep the note of pleading from his voice.

Aaron positioned himself behind Spencer waiting, letting the anticipation build. He ran the tip of his cock up and down Spencer's crease. Spencer wiggled, seeming to try and get Hotch to penetrate.

"Is this how it went Spencer?" he asked as he put his right hand on Spencer's back just below his neck holding his lover in place firmly although Spencer could easily move if he wanted.

"Yes, just like that, come on Aaron. Do it."

Aaron continued to tease his lover. He loved the desperate little sounds Spencer was making. He loved knowing that he was the source of Spencer's desire.

Finally he worked the head in and did some short jabs with his aroused prick. Spencer wailed "more."

Aaron loved teasing Spencer but he was too needy himself to continue tormenting his partner. He sank balls deep into Spencer, joining the two lovers. He waited a moment for Spencer to adjust and when he felt Spencer start squirming he started to pull out and thrust in earnest.

"Yeah, like that, oh yeah…unh…" Spencer huffed out.

"Like this Spencer?" Hotch said giving some powerful strokes.

"Just like that."

Aaron couldn't hold on much more, rapidly driving himself into Spencer's willing passage.

"Oh oh…unh…oh Aaron!" Spencer called out the name of his lover as he felt the orgasm move through him and he exploded in pleasure shooting line after line of cum.

Aaron thrust a few more times feeling Spencer spasm around him and then shot, filling Spencer with his seed.

Aaron wrapped his body around Spencer holding him while the two lovers caught their breath.

"I love you so much Spencer Reid. I love you more each day."

"I love you too Aaron Hotchner. I never imagined I could be so happy."

Spencer turned in Aaron's arms and they kissed. The two men had everything they ever wanted and they were content.

One hundred years from now, It will not matter what kind of car I drove, What kind of house I lived in, Or how much money I had in the bank, But the world may be a better place because I made a difference in a child's life.  
><strong>Author unknown<strong>

The End

**And that's the end. Again I hope everyone enjoyed this sequel. It was one of the toughest stories I have written because it had so many moving parts. I am pleased with the result. **

**Next up, I have a story with one of my Beta's now called Dear Aaron. Its Hotch/Reid and could be considered to be in this universe although it's not a direct sequel. This story is an angst fest. I am rather proud of that.**

**After that I have almost finished the first draft of Chosen Mate a Hotch/Reid story about werewolves. It's set in an AU where only men are werewolves and they can identify their mate by scent.**

**I have an early draft of a story called Are You My New Mama? It's fluffy but I wanted to write it. **

**I do plan an actual sequel to this. In fact, I have plans for two. The first has the working title Split. In this story, something is not right with Spencer Reid. This story is in the early planning stages.**

**After that I have an idea for a story with the working title Abuse. That one is even earlier in planning and is about Hotch dealing with his inner demons (no not an AU.)**

**The way plot bunnies multiply around here I am sure there will be more. **

**Take care and please review.**


End file.
